urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlín R. Kiernan
Caitlín R. Kiernan — Author Website *Caitlìn R. Kiernan - The Drowning Girl *Caitlín R. Kiernan - Wikipedia About the Author Caitlín Rebekah Kiernan (born 26 May 1964) is the author of science fiction and dark fantasy works, including ten novels; many comic books; and more than two hundred published short stories, novellas, and vignettes. She is also the author of scientific papers in the field of palaeontology. Genres Contemporary Weird Fiction / Horror / UF-Horror / Short Stories / Urban Fantasy Writing Style In her blog she stated, "I'm getting tired of telling people that I'm not a 'horror' writer. I'm getting tired of them not listening, or not believing. Most of them seem suspicious of my motives."2 "I've never tried to fool anyone. I've said I don't write genre 'horror.' A million, billion times have I said that."3 "It's not that there are not strong elements of horror present in a lot of my writing. It's that horror never predominates those works. You may as well call it psychological fiction or awe fiction. I don't think of horror as a genre. I think of it – to paraphrase Doug Winter – as an emotion, and no one emotion will ever characterize my fiction." "Anyone can come up with the artifice/conceit of a 'good story.' Story bores me. Which is why critics complain it's the weakest aspect of my work. Because that's essentially purposeful. I have no real interest in plot. Atmosphere, mood, language, character, theme, etc., that's the stuff that fascinates me. Ulysses should have freed writers from plot." Kiernan has garnered a reputation as one of the foremost authors of contemporary weird fiction. In his review of her novel 2009 The Red Tree, H. P. Lovecraft scholar S. T. Joshi writes: "Kiernan already ranks with the most distinctive stylists in our field – Edgar Allan Poe, Lord Dunsany, Thomas Ligotti. With Ligotti's regrettable retreat into fictional silence, hers is now the voice of weird fiction." ~ Caitlín R. Kiernan - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Anthologies * Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy * Vampires: The Recent Undead * Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites Cover Artists & Contributors * Chad Michael Ward * Gene Mollica * Cliff Nielsen * Partick Kang — Blood Oranges, Siobhan Quinn series Quotes Caitlín R. Kiernan - Wikiquote Awards Won: * International Horror Guild Award, Best First Novel 1998 (Silk) * Barnes and Noble Maiden Voyage Award, Best First Novel 1998 (Silk) * International Horror Guild Award, Best Novel 2001 (Threshold) * International Horror Guild Award, Best Short Story 2001 ("Onion") * International Horror Guild Award, Best Mid-Length Fiction 2005 ("La Peau Verte") * James Tiptree, Jr. Award Honoree, 2010 ("Galápagos") * James Tiptree, Jr. Award Winner, 2012 (The Drowning Girl: A Memoir) * Bram Stoker Award, Best Novel 2012 (The Drowning Girl: A Memoir) * Bram Stoker Award, Best Graphic Novel 2013 (Alabaster: Wolves)12 * Locus Award, Best Short Story 2014, ("The Road of Needles") * World Fantasy Award, Best Short Story 2014, ("The Prayer of Ninety Cats") * World Fantasy Award, Best Collection 2014, (The Ape's Wife and Other Stories) ~ Caitlín R. Kiernan - Wikipedia Notes This author has a page on the Urban Fantasy Wiki based on being included in many UF anthologies and several UF Artists pages. However, I won't be including her series here, since they do not classify as Urban Fantasy. See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Bibliography / Books: * ~ Author book page — n/a * Caitlín R. Kiernan (Author of The Dreaming) ~ Goodreads * Caitlín R Kiernan ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Caitlin R. Kiernan - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Caitlin R. Kiernan Author Page ~ Shelfari * Caitlin R. Kiernan author ~ Fictfact * Caitlín R. Kiernan | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Interviews: *Bookslut | An Interview with Caitlin R. Kiernan Author: *Caitlín R. Kiernan - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Caitlín R. Kiernan (Author of The Dreaming) *Caitlin R. Kiernan - IMDb Community, Blogs, etc: *Dear Sweet Filthy World ~ Live Journal *Caitlín R. Kiernan (@auntbeast) | Twitter Category:Authors